Джемини/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 20.png SVTFOE S3 intro version 2 - screenshot 18.png Первый сезон St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses Screenshot (685).png Screenshot (686).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png Screenshot (713).png Screenshot (714).png Screenshot (715).png Screenshot (716).png Screenshot (717).png Screenshot (718).png Screenshot (721).png Screenshot (722).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (729).png Screenshot (730).png Второй сезон Gift of the Card S2E18 Miss Heinous addressing Rasticore.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant hands photos to Rasticore.png S2E18 Miss Heinous offering to help Rasticore.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant's stomach rumbling.png S2E18 Miss Heinous reaching into a cookie jar.png S2E18 Miss Heinous giving her assistant money.png S2E18 Miss Heinous 'it's not for food, you fool'.png S2E18 Miss Heinous shoving money into her assistant's hands.png S2E18 Miss Heinous tells her assistant to buy hairspray.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant returns with a package.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant 'you're not going to like it'.png S2E18 Miss Heinous takes the package from her assistant.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant 'what's the other thing you don't like?'.png Heinous S2E36 Gemini falls out of Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Gemini on the driver's side of Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Gemini prying open Miss Heinous' car door.png S2E36 Miss Heinous falls out of passenger side door.png S2E36 Miss Heinous angrily kicking her car.png S2E36 Gemini 'like you just came from the salon'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'filthy lies, but I'll allow it'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous prepared to wreak recrimination.png S2E36 Gemini trying to say 'recrimination'.png S2E36 Angie Diaz meets Miss Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, Heinous, and Gemini look at Marco.png S2E36 Gemini gets blasted with a Narwhal Blast.png S2E36 Gemini flattened by a narwhal.png S2E36 Gemini getting crushed by a narwhal.png S2E36 Miss Heinous thanks Angie for the tea.png S2E36 Gemini gives a hand mirror to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'now I live in a car'.png S2E36 Gemini puts hand on Miss Heinous' shoulder.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'don't touch me!'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'all thanks to Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Gemini jealous of Rasticore.png S2E36 The Diazes and Miss Heinous negotiating.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing the Diazes.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Gemini doing Miss Heinous' bidding.png S2E36 Gemini holding Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Gemini.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Gemini looking at the police officer.png S2E36 Star Butterfly looking at police officer.png S2E36 Everyone and officer next to Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Marco Diaz accuses Gemini of being evil.png S2E36 The Diazes bargain with Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous gloating with victory.png S2E36 Star Butterfly doing Marco's makeup.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'let's get on with it'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'are you ready yet?'.png S2E36 Gemini starts filming Princess Marco.png S2E36 Princess Marco on camera.png S2E36 Gemini confused by Marco's message.png S2E36 Gemini 'milady, I have notes'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous and Gemini leave the Diaz house.png S2E36 Gemini fluffing Miss Heinous' pillow.png S2E36 Gemini saying goodnight to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Gemini closing Miss Heinous' car door.png S2E36 Gemini opening Miss Heinous' car trunk.png S2E36 Gemini climbs inside the car trunk.png S2E36 Gemini takes out a Princess Marco doll.png S2E36 Gemini's Princess Marco doll.png S2E36 Final overhead shot of Miss Heinous' car.png Третий сезон Princess Turdina S3E16 Gemini opening the door for Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous running away from the crowd.png S3E16 Rasticore points his chainsaw at the princesses.png S3E16 Gemini holding Rasticore's torso.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy captured by Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Gemini holding up Princess Smooshy's head.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy weakly taking a selfie.png S3E16 Gemini offering his energy to Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'I want the good stuff'.png S3E16 Gemini 'we say this all the time'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous tells Gemini to get the car.png S3E16 Gemini walking away from Miss Heinous.png Monster Bash S3E24 Rasticore's tracker tracking Marco.png S3E24 Gemini and Rasticore look at the tracker.png S3E24 Miss Heinous' cheek marks start glowing.png S3E24 'I Hate Princess Marco Turdina' mixtape.png S3E24 Miss Heinous headbanging to mixtape.png S3E24 Gemini and Rasticore pounce on Star and Marco.png S3E24 Gemini hooking Marco up to the machine.png S3E24 Marco hooked up to Heinous' machine.png S3E24 Gemini 'again, milady?'.png S3E24 Gemini playing Miss Heinous' tape again.png S3E24 Marco and Gemini looking at Miss Heinous.png S3E24 Heinous about to drain Marco's energy.png S3E24 Gemini unable to start the machine.png S3E24 Gemini 'it doesn't go down'.png S3E24 Heinous pulling Gemini out of the way.png S3E24 The monster temple starts to shake.png S3E24 Dolls in Miss Heinous' hands.png S3E24 Gemini 'I can see that'.png S3E24 Gemini 'that's very nice'.png S3E24 Miss Heinous 'this was my baby bed'.png S3E24 Gemini 'this is Miss Heinous'.png S3E24 Gemini notices Heinous' monster arm.png S3E24 Gemini 'shall I fetch your makeup?'.png S3E24 Gemini standing up to Mina Loveberry.png S3E24 Mina blasts Gemini out of the way.png S3E24 Gemini 'we must leave quickly!'.png S3E24 Gemini watching from behind the trees.png S3E24 Gemini looking back at Miss Heinous.png Skooled! S3E33 Gemini worried about Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Gemini presses a button on a remote.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly infiltrating the school.png S3E33 Meteora and Gemini infiltrate the school.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly vs. Princess Arms.png S3E33 Meteora snaps Princess Arms' weapon in half.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly tackling Princess Arms.png S3E33 Gemini walking past Princess Arms.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini walk through school.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini see something.png S3E33 Rasticore revving his dimensional chainsaw.png S3E33 Meteora and Rasticore attack the princesses.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini in the hallway.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces about to attack.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly ripping away a side door.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces enter a side room.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces enter another room.png S3E33 Meteora and forces walking in robot room.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly discovers deactivated St. Olga.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly snapping her fingers.png S3E33 Gemini plugging in St. Olga.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly greeting St. Olga.png S3E33 Gemini 'I think she looks great'.png S3E33 Meteora covers Gemini's mouth with her tail.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'show me my master file'.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing a film reel.png S3E33 St. Olga looking ahead at Meteora.png S3E33 St. Olga 'what you are talking about'.png S3E33 Gemini taking control of St. Olga.png S3E33 Gemini clicking a mouse inside St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing the real master file.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly watching the video buffer.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'rewind more'.png S3E33 Meteora tells St. Olga to keep rewinding.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly sends St. Olga flying.png S3E33 Gemini appears next to Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Meteora angrily turns to face Gemini.png S3E33 Gemini's robotic heart compartment.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly rips out Gemini's heart.png S3E33 Meteora throws Gemini's heart at Rasticore.png S3E33 Gemini's empty heart compartment.png S3E33 Gemini 'if you wanted my heart'.png S3E33 Gemini powering down.png en:Gemini/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей